Recueil de pensées
by Black Cat XD
Summary: Recueil de petits os sur les pensés de différents personnages, avant leur mort pour la plupart...
1. Les cendres du regret

Hello, fans de kingdom hearts,

Ce petit OS a été écrit un soir ou j'était particulièrement mélancolique, J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même malgré le style différent que j'emplois cette fois-ci.

À disclamer: Pour une fois, je ne rédiculiserais pas mes perso favoris, qui ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais sont à Square Enix.

Petite note:C'est en quelque sorte confut, mais voilà pour vous situer, si besoin est, Ce sont les pensés d'Axel avant qu'il n'aille aider Sora. 

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Les cendres du regret

Y'a certaines choses que j'ai faites, dont j'aurais pensé qu'une fois accomplies, j'en éprouverais du remord, mais non, rien que ce vide énorme… Ce trou béant qui reste ouvert, malgré tous mes efforts pour oublier. Mais pourquoi est-il là?

Ils croient tous que je suis un clown, qui amuse les autres, que je suis là pour colorer cette vie si grise, dans laquelle nous sommes emprisonnés. Quels idiots… Moi qui croyais mal cacher mon jeu, mal cacher tous les maux qui m'accablent. En fait, je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas voir que je ne suis pas si différent… Que tout comme eux, je ne supporte plus mon état ou cette attente oppressante pour qu'il y ait un changement à notre condition.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne suis peut-être pas triste, mais je crois que c'est la honte qui perce ce gouffre immense en moi. Oui, probablement la honte… Mais comment en être sur? Je ne suis pas supposé ressentir ce genre de chose, les émotions, les sentiments, ce n'est pas pour nous. C'est ce qu'ils disent, mais ont-ils vraiment raison? Je ne sais plus… J'ai été convaincu à un moment que je ne pouvais pas en avoir, mais maintenant, je sais que tout ce que je fais par moi-même est guidé par cela.

Pourquoi ai-je écouté les ordres? Qu'est-ce qui m'a réellement poussé à les éliminer? Pour sauver ma peau? Ma misérable vie?

Puis vient la peur : Est-ce que ces gestes m'éloignent davantage de mon côté humain? Le peu qu'il me restait après la perte de mon cœur? J'ai cette horrible impression que mon âme aussi sera perdue dans ces crimes que j'ai été obligé de commettre…

La réelle question est plutôt : Mais pourquoi ai-je continué mes méfaits malgré ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à des remords? Pour tenter de me prouver que je n'ai pas de cœur? Ou pour le retrouver? Je ne sais plus… mais l'ai-je déjà su?

Ma fin est sans doute proche, nous, les êtres de l'ombre, sommes voués à de courtes existences. Mais contrairement aux autres, je ferai une bonne action avant que ça se termine, afin qu'au moins, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir aidé. Ce sera sans doute la seule chose que je ne regretterai pas de toutes mes actions ou inactions.

Maintenant je comprends, ce sont les regrets qui percent ce trou dont je ne peux me débarrasser. Oui, je regrette ce que j'ai fait dans cet endroit maudit. Même si je ne les appréciais pas, même si on m'avait donné cet ordre, même si je croyais que leur mort servirait notre cause, j'aurais du me poser plus de questions, au lieu d'agir comme un reflet. Comme une créature sans âme…

Malgré cela, j'ai continué en partie à écouter, mais le doute s'est clairement affiché. Je n'aurais pas du la kidnapper, j'auraie du la ramener au «somebody» de Roxas, enfin, je n'en suis pas si sur… Comment savoir si un geste aurait amélioré l'histoire? Si cela n'aurait pas au contraire aggravé les évènements?

Je suis prêt à aller l'aider du mieux que je peux, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coutera. Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne soit pas prispar les ténèbres, je dois au moins ça à mon meilleur ami, pour que lui au moins, soit complet.

* * *

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

Traumatisé? perdu? triste?

laissez-moi savoir par une petite review....


	2. Se noyer dans l'échec

Et oui! vous avez bien vu, _les cendres du regret _fait maintenant partit d'un recueil de OS. Je sais, 2, ça fait pas un gros recueil, mais il y en aura d'autres, la plupart sont sur des membres de l'organisation, mais il se pourrait que j'en glisse parfois sur d'autres perso...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Se noyer dans l'échec

J'ai échoué, encore. Je rate à peu près tout ce que j'entreprends. Je ne fais que les décevoir. C'est toujours la même histoire, je fais de mon mieux, mais ça ne fonctionne pas, ça ne fonctionne jamais… Ou presque...

Je sais ce qu'ils disent dans mon dos : Comment a-t-il fait pour intégrer l'organisation? Il était vraiment assez fort pour ça?

Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi j'ai réussi, mais je suis là. Je les déçois, mais je suis là. Je ne sais pas si je sers à quelque chose, mais je suis là… J'essaye de trouver ma place, de faire ce qu'on me demande, de toutes mes forces, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche, quelque chose qui m'empêche d'atteindre mon but. Comme si le destin s'acharnait contre moi… peut-être est-ce cela? Comment le savoir?

Mais malgré tout ce qui échoue, j'ai parfois quelques minuscules victoires, si petites qu'elles passent inaperçues dans tout ce brouhaha… Elles me paraissent pourtant immenses, mais aucun membre ne s'en préoccupe… Et même les plus grandes réussites, si on n'a même pas une personne pour les fêter avec nous, elles tombent dans l'oubli…

Pourquoi est-il si difficile d'être heureux seul? Ils diraient que je ne peux pas être heureux, car je n'ai pas de cœur… Mais pourquoi lorsque je joue du sitar avec ceux que je considère comme mes amis j'ai envie de sourire? De rire?

Je cherche des réponses à mes questions, mais c'est comme le reste : Cette entreprise semble aussi vouée à l'échec… Tout n'est que mystère, complot et tromperie, comment savoir si le peu d'informations que je trouve est vrai?

Toutes ces missions où j'ai échoué, même importantes, ne sont rien comparées à celle-là… Roxas, il ne m'a même pas reconnu… encore moins répondu… C'est comme s'il avait disparu à jamais, englouti dans un autre corps… Je n'ai pas osé leur dire, de crainte qu'Axel l'apprenne… qu'il apprenne que son meilleur ami n'est plus… Il ne doit pas savoir, pas tant que je n'ai pas tout tenté pour résoudre ce problème. Je préfère l'éviter, car sinon je risquerais de lui dire le fond de ma pensée : il se peut que nous ne revoyions plus jamais le numéro XIII, celui que nous avons connu pendant presque un an, celui que nous considérons comme notre ami… Il est là, à l'intérieur de cet autre garçon qui lui ressemble, mais ce n'est plus vraiment lui… C'est si étrange, si difficile à expliquer…

Et maintenant je dois le retrouver pour l'affronter de nouveau… Mais cela sert-il vraiment à quelque chose? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on lui court après… peut-être qu'ils veulent lui soutirer des informations? Ou vérifier qu'il est complet? L'obliger à expliquer la démarche pour retrouver un cœur? Pourtant je suis certain que si on lui demandait gentiment, il nous le dirait, au moins à nous, ses amis.

Je ne veux pas y aller, ça me répugne de me battre contre un autre membre, autrement que pour un combat amical. Surtout que j'ai cette impression que ça va mal finir, mais je ne sais pas pour qui encore… Mais j'y vais tout de même, même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'y vais… Parce que je crains davantage le Supérieur que mes pressentiments? Parce que l'histoire doit se dérouler ainsi?

Je ne sais pas, mais peut-être le saurai-je un jour… Peut-être qu'à ce moment là je comprendrai ce que je n'ai jamais compris… Seul l'avenir me le dira, si j'en ai vraiment un…

* * *

**nmfrter**: J'ai fait de mon mieux ^^ J'espère que celui-ci va te plaire...

**Serleena**: Oui... quel gachis qu'Axel soit mort T-T. Merci pour ta review^^

**aquila**: Pourquoi voudrai-je me débarasser d'une si bonne lectrice? avec de belles reviews? merci pour tout ces compliments ça me fait chaud au coeur^^ à la prochaine

merci aussi à** Ewylyn** pour sa review^^


	3. Enfermé à clef

Je ne sais quoi dire... sauf que que os a une signification particulière...

quoique les autres en ont aussi une, seulement que celui-ci, qui n'est pas le meilleur a le plus de valeur pour moi...

**

* * *

**

**Enfermé à clef**

Je ne peux pas y croire… ça ne se peut pas… Tu ne peux pas être mort. Pas aussi bêtement. Pas de cette manière… Sans que j'ai pu faire quelque pour t'empêcher de faire ça… Sans que j'aie pu te dire au revoir … Il ne reste plus de trace de toi, pas même de la poussière. Tu n'es plus que dans mes souvenirs. C'est le seul endroit où tu sembles subsister, toujours aussi vivant et souriant… Mangeant des glaces à l'eau de mer avec moi sur le clocher de la gare…

Je n'ai même pas pu te dire adieu, restant bien caché, comme si cela allait éviter que tu disparaisses, ou me protéger du chagrin. Je suis un peureux, dont la plus grande peur est sans doute d'avoir mal, mais la douleur est toujours présente… Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait pour t'arrêter, pour ne pas que tu fasses cette attaque suicidaire?

Surement pour la même raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de les éliminer les uns après les autres… Ils ont tous disparu… comme toi. Plus jamais je ne les reverrais… Plus jamais je ne te reverrai… C'est irréaliste, j'ai cette idée ridicule que les autres et toi allez surgir et me dire que ce n'était qu'une farce et que vous allez bien… Même si je sais que c'est impossible, vous êtes tous morts sous mes yeux… Mais j'ai espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'une mise en scène. C'est vain, je sais… Je ne peux m'empêcher de souhaiter vous revoir…

Mais était-ce vraiment parce que je ne pouvais pas ou parce que j'étais juste trop lâche? Je ne sais pas… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, il me semble… lui souffler d'arrêter, lui murmurer qu'ils n'étaient pas si méchants, lui glisser qu'il n'était pas si différent d'eux… qu'il avait quelque chose qui les unissait tous… moi.

J'étais le lien qui l'unissait à chacun d'eux : Après tout, je suis son simili… Le corps de Sora… Maintenant nous ne formons qu'un, quoique je ne me sente parfois exclu…

Mais il n'a pas compris … il n'a même pas hésité, pas fait un semblant d'arrêt… Il les a tous balayés de cette vie, comme on souffle les miettes d'une nappe. Il n'a toujours pas compris… comprendra-t-il un jour? Saisira-t-il qu'ils n'étaient pas si mauvais? Qu'ils n'essayaient que d'être complets… Ils ne voulaient que vivre… Mais maintenant c'est fini…

Plus je réfléchis, à la vie, la mort, à ma situation, plus j'en viens à la conclusion que ma plus grande crainte n'est pas nécessairement d'avoir mal, mais d'être enfermé, de ne rien pouvoir faire… ce qui est ma situation actuelle… Ou peut-être qu'être prisonnier est ma source de souffrance? Ou la solitude? Car bien que je sois en lui, je suis seul, ce que j'ai vécu, il ne le comprend pas… Le résultat est le même : Je ne peux rien faire… enfin c'est ce que je crois, mais peut-être devrais-je juste faire preuve de plus de volonté encore?

Oui… m'affirmer plus dans sa personnalité, pour que moi aussi je puisse profiter de l'instant présent. C'est le seul moyen de ne pas sombrer dans la folie… Je dois avancer avec lui, puisque c'est tout ce qui me reste… Ça et mes souvenirs… Qui deviennent de plus en plus flous, avec le temps qui passe…

* * *

Pour Bernard, à qui je n'ai pas eu le courage de dire adieu

J'aurai au moins pu me servir de cette lâcheté pour quelque chose


	4. clef qui n'ouvrait pas tout les chemins

Je profite du fait que j'ai accès au net pour poster ceci...

**

* * *

**

La clef qui n'ouvrait pas tout les chemins

Mais où es-tu? Je te cherche partout, même dans les endroits les plus improbables, mais tu n'es nulle part. Parfois j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'est amusé à faire disparaître toutes tes traces, si infimes soit-elles. C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, comme si j'avais tout imaginé. Serais-tu un simple produit de mon imagination? Un coup reçu sur la tête? Tout était si réel, tu ne peux pas n'être que dans ma tête…

Pourtant, je n'ai pas rêvé, tu étais là, derrière cette porte, eux aussi t'on vu. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me rejoindre? Nous aurions pu retourner tous ensemble sur notre île. Tout aurait pu être tellement plus simple… Mais nous ne sommes pas fait pour la simplicité, n'est-ce pas? Lorsqu'on est choisi pour un destin grandiose, on n'a pas vraiment de choix… On nous dit que si, qu'on peut faire ce qui nous plait, mais tu sais comme moi que c'est faux! On doit le faire et c'est tout! Car sinon, qui nous sauvera? Qui fera ce qui doit être fait?

Malgré tout se qui s'est passé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as pris ce chemin. Pourquoi a tu continué dans cette voie? Est-ce vraiment pour le soutenir? Ou avais-tu quelque chose à terminer de ce côté? Me fuyais-tu?

Si je te retrouve, me le diras-tu? Oui je dis si, même si j'ai promis de toujours sourire, de garder espoir quoiqu'il arrive, il arrive parfois que je pense que je ne peux tout faire… S'ils m'entendaient, mes compagnons me diraient : Nous allons le retrouver, il est avec le roi… tout va bien pour eux…

C'est bien joli de dire ça, mais qu'en savent-ils? Je ne briserais pas leurs espoirs, tout comme les miens semblent se fissurer à chaque nouvelle étape de notre long voyage. Plus nous avançons dans nos recherches, plus tout est confus. Les informations s'accumulent sur toutes sortes de sujets, sauf sur toi… Il y en a tant, que je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre… C'est si frustrant… Si tu étais là, tu comprendrais, je le sais!

Mais puisque tu as disparu, loin de moi, loin de tous ceux que tu connais, tu ne peux pas me traiter d'imbécile avant de tout m'expliquer… On ne peut plus mesurer notre force à l'épée, ni faire des projets pour quitter l'île…

Ah, l'île… Nous voulions la quitter, mais maintenant que c'est fait, j'aimerais tant que nous y retournions, toi, moi et Kairi. Que tout redevienne comme avant. Je sais, c'est enfantin comme souhait, même simpliste… on pourrait même dire que c'est égoïste. Car que deviendront tous ces mondes envahis par les ténèbres si nous ne les aidons pas? Ils s'y noieront… leurs habitants disparaîtront…

J'étais bien fier d'être considéré comme un héros, mais il y a tellement de responsabilités, tant d'endroits et de gens à défendre… Je ne veux pas les abandonner, tout comme je ne veux pas cesser de te chercher, mais je ne peux faire les deux à la fois. Et ce choix n'est jamais en notre faveur, car il faut faire ce qui doit être fait, et non ce qu'on voudrait…

Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour, à ce moment nous serons encore plus forts que la dernière fois. Et qui sait? Peut-être que nous aurons droit de retourner sur l'île pour de bon?

* * *

Serleena: oui c'est roxy qui parle d'Axel

merci à nmfrter et ewylyn pour leurs reviews


	5. L'être glacial

Me revoici! (pas taper parce que j'ai fait autre chose que continuer ma parody d'horreur!)

Je pensais pas en faire un sur Vexen, mais mon frère m'a fait ch**r, alors ça m'a inspiré... Ce os est particulier, car ce serait un perso quelconque qui aurait connu Even. Ça se passe quelque temps avant la mort du scientifique.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'être glacial

Je veux t'apprécier, t'aider, mais tu fais tout pour me rejeter, alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire quand tu fais tout pour me fâcher? Ou lorsque tu te convaincs tout seul que tu as raison? Il n'y a rien à faire contre cela. Même en te l'expliquant tu ne veux rien comprendre, car pour toi, tu es le meilleur, tu as raison et personne n'est assez bon pour toi.

Lorsque quelqu'un te demande des explications sur une de tes expériences, nous sommes aussitôt des néophytes, des incompétents. Mais comment peut-on ne plus l'être si tu ne laisse de chances à personne? Pourquoi n'aurions nous pas une deuxième chance? Pourquoi je n'en aurais pas une?

Pour qui te prends-tu pour nous juger incapables de comprendre? Tu n'es pas le seul scientifique de la terre. Il y en a d'autres qui on du talent. Mais ça tu ne le vois pas, ou ne veux pas le voir… On ne peut pas savoir exactement… le contenu de ta tête demeure impénétrable… Je n'ai croisé personne qui pouvait lire en toi… Il en existe surement qui le peuvent, mais nous ne les comprendrons pas eux non plus…

Comment peux-tu continuer à penser que tu es le meilleur alors que tu fais exactement comme nous sur plusieurs points? Tu te ridiculises d'avantage lorsque tu fais exactement ce que tu interdis aux autres. Tu ne peux faire ce qui te plait en empêchant les autres de t'imiter. Tu oublis (e) que ce privilège appartient aux dirigeants, ce que tu n'es pas. Il faut que tu comprennes pour ton bien et celui des autres... quoique tu sembles te foutre pas mal du bien des autres. À t'entendre parler, nous sommes tous des déchets et toi seul compte.

Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te gifler, de te secouer, de te hurler la vérité dans les oreilles. Mais tu continuerais de croire que tu as raison, et surtout de penser que tu es le seul à détenir le savoir ultime. Tu as beau dire que ce sont les autres qui se vantent de cela, mais en fait tu es le seul à ne pas voir que tu agis exactement comme celui qui sait tout et qui a toujours LA réponse indiscutable…

Les rumeurs qui courent disent que tu agis ainsi pour attirer l'attention, car tu manquerais d'amour, mais tu sais, pour être aimé, il faut respecter les autres, ce que tu ne fais décidément pas. Comment te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'on arrive à de bons résultats?

As-tu toujours été ainsi? Si invivable? Si égoïste? Si hautain? Si vantard? C'est un mystère. Bien que j'ose croire que tu aies déjà été gentil, sage, attentif … Mais comment le savoir? Si ça a déjà été le cas, se pourrait-il que tu le redeviennes? Je sais qu'il ne faut pas espérer des miracles, mais pourquoi pas? On dit qu'on ne peut changer une personne, c'est un fait, mais si cette personne le veut et le fait par elle-même, elle changera… mais pour cela, il faut tout d'abord vouloir.

Comprendras-tu cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? Certain disent que tu es une cause perdue, mais puis-je garder espoir? Que peut-être un jour, tu te rendrais compte que nous n'étions pas les seuls à devoir nous améliorer… Que chacun a à faire un effort.

* * *

nmfrter: J'ai pas de moment précis, mais je irais dans le 2

merci à Ewylyn et Ariani Lee


	6. Manquer de temps

Cette fois c'est sur Luxord, un perso qu'on voit très peu dans les fics, (je l'ai déjà oublié dans une histoire, mais je m'en suis aperçu avant de poster, je l'ai donc rajouté, alors personne ne l'a jamais su...)

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Manquer de temps

Personne ne me croit, mais je n'ai jamais eu de chance. Bien sur, je gagne presque toujours, mais ce n'est pas de la chance. Oui, je l'avoue enfin, je suis un tricheur. Évidement, il n'y a pas de gloire à en être un, malgré l'entrainement, les efforts et le doigté nécessaire pour faire croire à la chance. Personne n'aime ceux qui ont ce genre de talents. On ne les prend pas au sérieux…

Moi-même, il y a longtemps, les tricheurs me répugnaient. Je les détestais tant, jusqu'à ce que je les voie vraiment : habiles, manipulateurs, des gagnants.

Mais malgré tous mes efforts pour gagner, pour m'afficher parmi les gagnants, je reste un personnage secondaire. Comment peut-on ne pas être le premier rôle de sa propre vie? Si cette existence peut être considérée comme une vie… Certains croient sans doute que c'est une chance de recommencer, d'avancer, mais nous sommes prisonniers de notre condition. Bien sur, nous essayons de nous en sortir, mais l'impression d'être inutile dans cette recherche me hante…

Il a beau nous dire que ça avance grâce à tous nos efforts, c'est parfois difficile à croire. Faire autant de travail pour de si petites avancées… c'en est ridicule… Je ne comprends pas comment on peut se satisfaire de si peu…

Je ne demande pas la gloire, je veux seulement que mes efforts soient reconnus. Je travaille autant que les autres, alors pourquoi ne me remarque-t-on pas? Serais-je destiné à rester dans leur ombre? Si c'est le cas, c'est que le destin est bien triste et cruel. Là encore, ce n'est pas moi qui invente cela, je ne suis qu'un des nombreux à avoir remarqué ce phénomène… Et à le subir…

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Ne serais-je pas mieux ailleurs? À vivre ma vie? La fabriquer comme je le veux, plutôt que de suivre les évènements sans vraiment réagir.

À force d'exécuter les ordres sans réfléchir, j'ai l'impression de devenir un être sans âme, une sorte de marionnette qui fait ce qu'on lui dit, sans plus. C'est comme si tout devenait sans importance : mes actions, mes pensés, mon existence…

Je me perds moi-même dans tout cela. Je m'égare sans cesse dans mes questions existentielles… Mais se poser ce genre de questions ne prouverait-il pas que j'ai une volonté propre? Je n'en sais rien… Personne ne peut le savoir avec précision…

Il serait temps que je trouve ces réponses. Temps que je décide par moi-même. Mais du temps, je n'en ai plus. C'est ridicule pour quelqu'un qui est supposé le contrôler… Mais le temps, on peut l'arrêter, le reculer, l'avancer, mais il nous en manquera toujours. C'est une fatalité, car je ne peux tout figer à la fois, donc il faudra, à un moment ou un autre, couper dans la ligne du temps, pour rattraper le temps écoulé…

Malgré mes doutes, mes envies, mes réflexions, mais surtout le temps qui manque, je continue de suivre ce chemin tracé qui ne me mènera surement pas aussi loin que je l' aurais voulu. Pourquoi je le fais? Je ne sais pas. Dans l'espoir que mon sort s'améliore? Ou de peur qu'il soit pire si je fais quelque chose d'autre?

Il n'y a malheureusement pas de moyen de savoir ce genre de chose à l'avance…

Plus j'y pense et plus je crois que ça doit bouger. Oui… Une fois cette nouvelle tentative pour devenir complet terminée, si je ne me sens pas mieux, je pars. Je ferais mes propres expériences, je serai maître de ma propre aventure.

* * *

Il se pourrait qu'il s'écoule un certain moment avant le prochain, car j'écris ces os en fonction de mes frustrations, colères, peines et autres sentiments négatifs. Et il semble que je les avais accumulés ces derniers temps.

Merci à nmfrter, Ewylyn, Serleena et Ariani Lee, ma bêta


	7. Celui qui aimait les livres

Hé bien, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de OS dans ce recueil... mais j'ai été été soudainement inspiré, j'ai d'ailleurs été surprise, c'est le premier qui me prend si peu de temps à écrire, bon, il y avait quelque jours que j'y pensais...

Peut-être que certain se reconnaitront dedans...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Celui qui aimait les livres**

Lorsque je suis assis dans la bibliothèque et que je regarde tous les livres qui m'entourent, je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter de ne pas avoir pu en écrire un moi-même. J'aurais aimé composer une grande épopée, une aventure que tous les gens auraient acclamée, une histoire que tous auraient connue…. Mais il n'en n'est rien… Je n'ai réussi qu'à faire quelques gribouillis, cachés dans le fond d'un tiroir, oubliés sous des papiers plus importants…

C'est donc tout ce qui restera de moi après mon départ : Quelques feuilles de notes griffonnées et raturées… Juste des ébauches de ce qui aurait pu être quelque chose de grand… mais ça, personne ne le saura jamais.

Mais les romans et les livres en tout genre, je ne fais que les lire. J'adore le faire, par contre je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie pour le talent des autres. Ces gens qui réussissent à faire ressentir toutes sortes d'émotions aux lecteurs… Mais peut-être que cette incapacité est liée à ma condition? Comment pourrais-je faire vivre des émotions aux autres alors que je ne suis pas supposé en avoir?

Cependant je crois que même lorsque j'avais un cœur, je n'arrivais pas à écrire quelque chose de potable, autre que les rapports. C'est peut-être important de les écrire comme il se doit, mais c'est ennuyant… Très peu les lisent et encore moins ont une réaction en le faisant… Il n'y a donc rien de très gratifiant à prendre des heures à les rédiger. De plus, nous ne sommes que sept à y porter un peu d'attention, les six fondateurs et le bras droit du Supérieur.

Sans écrire une fabuleuse histoire, j'aurais voulu seulement laisser un ouvrage derrière moi, juste pour qu'on sache que j'ai existé. Un signe de mon passage en tant que simili, puisque je ne crois pas qu'il reste quelque chose d'Ienzo… C'est peut-être ma dernière chance de le faire.

Les restes de ma vie humaine ont du être jetés, considérés comme inutiles. Il en reste peut-être des traces, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller vérifier. De peur de me faire reconnaitre… ou de peur que je n'y trouve rien, de crainte de ne pas trouver ces fameuses preuves de mon ancienne existence. C'est sans doute lâche, mais j'ai si peur de découvrir que je n'ai jamais existé pour ceux qui sont encore là bas… C'est aussi égoïste, car ils se porteraient mieux s'ils ne se rappelaient pas de mon passage et de ma disparition…

Les autres membres m'accuseraient de perde du temps à rêvasser s'ils me surprenaient ainsi, le regard dans le vide, ils ne comprendraient pas que ces moments de réflexions sont essentiels à ma santé mentale. Ça me permet de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées et mes projets. Comme celui qui commence à pointer dans mon esprit.

Mais je ne peux débuter dans le moment, j'ai cette affaire à régler avec ce Riku, l'ami du maitre de la Keyblade… Une fois cette besogne accomplie, je pourrai m'installer tranquillement ici et peut-être écrire mes mémoires… pas que je crois que ça intéresserait beaucoup de gens… peut-être des chercheurs ou des curieux…

Cette décision toute simple me rassure, c'est une petite lueur qui m'encourage à aller à la rencontre de l'adolescent, bien que je sais que cette rencontre risque de se terminer mal pour un de nous deux. La décision de fuir lorsque ça me semblera trop risqué est prise depuis longtemps, c'est ce que je dois faire pour ensuite pouvoir laisser une trace de mon existence.

* * *

**nmfrter**: Non, pas de pétage de tête sur les murs, ça n'amuse que toi! Mais il est pas si inintéressant Luxord... XD

merci auss à **Ewylyn** pour sa review et **Fire Serendipity **pour ses corrections et ses commentaires


	8. Être devin

Et non, je n'avais pas oublié ce recueil! J'avais d'ailleurs commencé cet Os y'a presque un an, mais je n'ai eu l'inspiration pour le terminer que cette semaine ^^'

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Être devin**

La majorité du temps je porte ce masque d'impassibilité, refoulant ces émotions que je ne suis pas supposé avoir. Mais parfois, il y a cette tempête qui se cache au plus profond de moi et qui fait surface de temps à autre. J'essaye de la contenir, mais c'est parfois si puissant que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour ne pas sauter au visage du premier venu. Il y a ces moments où la colère s'empare de moi, où je ne contrôle plus rien.

Mais est-ce vraiment de la colère? Ou est-ce qu'une imitation de ce sentiment? Il y a tant de questions sans réponses sur notre état…

Mais peu importe ce que c'est, à chaque fois c'est comme si quelque chose, une sorte de bête prenait possession de mon corps et de ma tête. J'attaque sans me rappeler de ce qui s'est exactement passé… Comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais les traces sont bien là : les objets cassés, les ennemis et mêmes parfois les alliés blessés gravement… Bon les ennemis, c'est pour le mieux, mais lorsque j'agresse mes coéquipiers, ça me fait éprouver une sorte de culpabilité, même lorsqu'ils me tapent sur les nerfs…

La culpabilité… là encore, est-ce un vrai sentiment, ou une chimère? Ce n'est possiblement qu'une ressemblance, due à l'échec… Oui, l'échec à me contrôler…

Avec les explications des autres, j'ai réussi à comprendre ce qui déclenchait mon état de « berserk » : Lorsque je reçois un coup particulièrement violent ou plusieurs coups répétitifs. Certaines paroles peuvent aussi me mener à cet état. Quoique c'est plus rare… Car je sais comment blesser avec les mots, mais les autres m'atteignent rarement de cette façon.

Je n'ai pas de cœur, mais je peux blesser celui des autres mieux que quiconque… ça a quelque chose d'amusant… enfin, pour quelqu'un qui peut vraiment s'en amuser.

C'est parfois à ce genre de trucs que je pense lorsque je contemple la lune. D'autre fois je pense à ce que j'étais avant : Un humain. Un être faible, enfin, plus faible que ce que je suis maintenant. Puis je me distrais en imaginant ce que ma vie serait devenue si Isa n'était pas mort… Mes réflexions vont rarement plus loin que « j'aurais travaillé et aurait fondé une famille en cherchant à en savoir plus sur ce qui est extérieur au Jardin Radieux ». Ça me semble tellement pathétique que je préfère ne pas trop y penser…

Aujourd'hui, je médite sur mon surnom… Je devrais sans doute penser au Kingdom Hearts et au plan de Xemnas afin de nous rendre nos cœurs… Mais non… Je pense à une chose si futile… Pourquoi m'appelle-t-on le Devin Lunaire? Pour ce qui est du qualificatif référent à la lune, cela va de soi, je tire ma puissance de cet astre… mais je ne suis pas vraiment devin, car sinon j'aurais pu prévoir tout ses événements, toute ces morts et ces trahisons…

Maintenant, il ne reste plus que Xemnas et moi… de treize, nous sommes passés à deux. Qui aurait pu prédire cela? J'aurais du pouvoir… mais je n'ai rien vu venir de cet hécatombe…

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai cette mauvaise impression qui persiste que le seul qui survivra de cette histoire, c'est Roxas, bien qu'il ne soit plus tout à fait lui-même…

Ils arrivent… je ferais de mon mieux pour survivre, tout comme j'ai survécu à ma mort. Je ferais tout pour retrouver mon cœur, car peut-être qu'alors les parts d'ombres deviendront claires…

* * *

merci à **nmfrter, Ewylyn **et** Zexyback** pour leur review, et à ma bêta, Ariani Lee

Ne posez pas la question, je sais pas quand sera le prochain, puisque, comme je l'ai dis, ces os m'ont tous été inspiré par une émotion très forte, celui-ci a été commencé après un cours de math où une prof nous a démontrer qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner son foutu programme informatique...

donc, je vous dis, à un jour! (vu que je crois pas poster prochainement)

ou à la prochaine si vous me suivez dans d'autres projets!


	9. Où est ma lumière?

Un soir, l'inspiration a frappé... et je dois avouer que ce fut douloureux. Elle cogne fort cette petite!

J'ai écris ça en une heure, alors que j'ai un autre os qui traine depuis plus d'un an...

Je ne pensais pas en faire un sur Namine, ce n'est pas un perso qui m'inspire en temps normal, mais bon, c'est fait XD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Où est ma lumière?**

Il est là, si près et si loin à la fois.

C'est une bien étrange sensation, je voudrais le toucher, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai le contrôle. Tout comme lui non plus ne contrôle plus rien. Nous sommes tous les deux prisonniers de notre condition. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoires possibles pour nous, les similis. Nous ne sommes qu'une partie d'un être complet, rien de plus qu'une lueur au fond de l'œil, un sourire sans raison apparente, un geste pouvant passer pour un léger spasme… Nous ne sommes que des ombres dans leur vie. Ils ne pensent pas à nous, à tout ce que nous avons sacrifié pour leur bonheur.

Et nous? Qui pense à nous? Oh, ça leur arrive de temps à autre, mais c'est si rare… Plus le temps passe et plus nous sommes oubliés… Bientôt, ils marcheront sans regarder derrière eux, sans se rappeler de notre présence… de nos sentiments. Oui, nos sentiments, car malgré tout, nous en avons, peut-être n'est-ce qu'une illusion, mais il vaut peut-être mieux vivre cette illusion à fond plutôt que de ne rien vivre du tout.

Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi Roxas et moi nous avons cet attachement, je dois dire que c'est difficile à expliquer, nous nous sommes à peine vus. Peut-être est-ce parce que Kairi a donné son cœur à Sora? Et que puisque nous sommes leur similis, ce genre d'action nous affecterait? Je n'en sais rien, je ne peux que spéculer à ce sujet… Il y a tant de mystères…

Mais peu importe, je suis certaine d'une chose, un lien puissant nous unit, un lien indestructible. Il semble parfois être, si fragile, mais il résiste, encore et toujours, malgré cette horrible séparation.

Je voudrais le toucher, le serrer dans mes bras, mais c'est impossible… je ne peux pas le faire par moi-même, je n'ai pas de contrôle… Mon plus grand souhait serait que nous soyons juste nous deux, réunis, libres de nous parler en face, de nous prendre la main, de nous toucher… je me serais contentée d'une seule heure, mais la vie est injuste, nous n'avons droit à rien, sauf ce douloureux espoir, qui ne mène nulle part. Cet espoir qui normalement donne envie de vivre, qui me ronge peu à peu, me laissant de plus en plus en lambeaux.

Je croyais pourtant qu'après ma captivité au Manoir Oblivion, après avoir aidé Sora et tous ceux qui devaient l'être, j'aurais droit à la paix… Il n'en était rien, car mon devoir était de réintégrer Kairi sans protester, et de rester tapie là, sans me manifester… Faire comme si je n'avais rien vécu et comme si je n'existais pas. C'est ridicule! Comment oublier? J'ai connu les horreurs de la captivité et de la torture psychologique, j'ai connu l'amitié, la peur de perdre ceux que j'affectionnais…. Et cette rencontre trop courte avec Roxas. Tout ça, je l'avais ressenti pleinement par moi-même!

Mais c'était terminé, car toute bonne chose a une fin, n'étant pas des êtres « naturels » nous ne pouvions continuer à nous promener de la sorte. Nous voilà donc enfermés, si près, mais avec cet impression d'être séparés par un océan.

Notre seul réconfort est de se savoir l'un près de l'autre lorsque nos hôtes sont ensemble, et de pouvoir vivre notre amour à travers le leur. C'est un bien triste destin, où j'aimerais une lueur pour m'éclairer…

* * *

merci à **nmfrter, Ewylyn, Zexyback** et à **Ariani Lee**

Bon, encore une fois, je ne sais pas quand sera le prochain os, tout dépendra de l'inspiration, qui est souvent capricieuse...**  
**


	10. Écouter le silence

Je suis vivante! Je m'étais seulement fait kidnapper par l'organisation... /sbaf/ bon fini de rêvasser...

Ça devait faire plus d'un an et demi que ce OS trainait sur mon ordi et j'ai enfin trouver comment le terminer^^

Ce n'est pas un retour officiel, alors ne commencez pas à sauter partout en criant sur tous les toits mon retour... /sbaf/ je sais, je recommence à rêver... XD

Ah, et désolée pour les fautes, j'ai posté sans bêta.

**Écouter le silence**

Le silence, est une chose si magnifique. Peu savent l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Je devrais dire très peu, presque personne en fait. Ils jacassent, crient et font toutes sortes de bruits… Ils ne connaissent pas les biens faits du silence? Je suppose que c'est l'âge, quoique je ne crois pas avoir été un jour aussi exubérant, ou bruyant.

Ils parlent, encore et toujours… Surtout pour ne rien dire. Ils semblent essayer d'utiliser le plus de mots possibles, ce qui est non seulement ridicule, mais une perte de temps. Il faut être concis et précis, ce qui reste du temps pour apprécier le silence. Et Puis, les paroles inutiles brouillent les faits, elles endorment… Ce n'est qu'un moyen pour détourner l'attention, d'éviter le sujet principal…

Quoique même quand les bruits cessent, en laissant leur place à ce lourd silence, qui pour la plupart des gens, semble oppressant, j'ai cette impression qu'il y a toujours un son en trame de fond… Quel est-il? Ce n'est pas le vent ou la pluie… Je les entends, mais ce ne sont pas eux qui me dérangent. Et puis, dans le Manoir Oblivion, il n'y a rien de tout cela, c'est un endroit stérile où il n'y a rien d'autres que des murs blancs, des décorations blanches… et nous, ces êtres pas réellement vivant, à qui il manque un cœur… Ah oui, il y a aussi l'élu de la keyblade qui est maintenant en ces lieux et quelques autres indésirables… parmi eux, ce Riku, que je dois aller combattre…

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus en ce moment, je cherche encore ce que sont ces murmures qui troublent le cours de mes réflexions… Qu'est-ce? Serait-ce mes propres pensées qui résonnent à ce point dans ma tête? Plus j'y pense et plus ça me semble la seule explication.

Certains trouvent cela surprenant, car avec ma carrure, ils croient tous que je suis comme un bœuf, fort, mais stupide. Pourtant je suis bien fort et intelligent, si je ne parle pas, ce n'est pas parce que je suis bête, mais parce que je choisi le silence… Ce que bien des gens devraient faire au lieu de caqueter tout le temps…

Je dois aller au combat maintenant… Avec un peu de chance je vaincrai l'intrus et pourrai retourner à mon casse-tête rapidement… Bien que je n'ai pas cette impression… mais je devrais gagner normalement, après tout, je suis le Héros Silencieux. Normalement le héros sort victorieux des combats, non? Ou est-ce seulement lorsque le dit héros est du côté de la lumière?

D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les ténèbres sont considérées comme le mal… Certain disent qu'ils aveuglent… mais la lumière aussi. Elle éblouie au point o_ù_ plus rien n'est visible. Certains perdent la vue à observer le soleil… mais est-ce qu'il y en a qui l'ont perdu en se trouvant dans l'obscurité? Je ne crois pas.

Mais bon, au final c'est plus une question de point de vu… même si certain, qui sont du côté de la lumière disent qu'il s'agit d'une guerre entre le bien et le mal… Et évidemment, ils se proclament comme étant le bien… Bon, peut-être que les recherches de l'organisation ne sont pas les plus reluisantes qui existent, mais la curiosité est-elle mal pour autant?

* * *

Et oui... un OS sur Lexaeus!

Merci à **Nmfrter** et **Ewylyn** pour leur review^^

Bon, maintenant je ne crois plus avoir rien en réserve pour se recueil... mais bon, on verra bien...


	11. Réflexion

C'est un défi que j'ai relevé sur un forum, c'est plus long que les textes que je poste dans ce recueil, mais je me suis dit que c'était dans l'esprit, alors voilà!

Edit: Les fautes ont été corrigées grâce à **Lunastrelle**, alors un gros merci à elle!

Bonne lecture!

Réflexion

Il me regarde, encore. À croire qu'il ne sait faire que ça.

Il me fixe de son regard d'azur, comme s'il essayait de lire en moi, mais il n'y trouvera rien de nouveau, il sait déjà tout ce qu'i savoir.

Pourtant, chaque jour il recommence son manège. Tout en se préparant avant d'aller en cours, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de moi. Cette situation était plus qu'agaçante, mais il ne semblait pas s'en lasser, contrairement à moi… Est-ce qu'il avait conscience à quel point il était long de devoir le regarder se peigner, puis se brosser les dents… ainsi de suite… à chaque matin c'était la même chose! Une routine à laquelle il ne dérogeait pas… sauf les jours de vacances.

Mais bon, la routine n'est pas le pire… non, ce que je crois détester le plus, c'est lorsqu'il bouge tout en me fixant intensément, attendant que je fasse les mêmes mouvements que lui… C'est d'un ridicule! Je suis quoi pour lui? Une marionnette? Un pantin qui reproduit chaque geste dans une réplique parfaite? En fait, je crois qu'il voit comme un défi de me faire échouer. Oui, il espère sans doute qu'un jour je me tromperai, qu'il me vaincra suite à une erreur minime… Ce qu'il semble oublier c'est que je ne me laisse pas avoir aussi facilement…

Je le suis partout… Je n'ai que cela à faire... et c'est ce que je dois faire, que je le veuille ou non. Je suis à ses côtés… Qui c'est ce fameux lui dont je parle encore et toujours? C'est Riku, un adolescent aux cheveux argentés… Une couleur peu commune à cet âge… mais qui suis-je pour critiquer?

Je ne suis personne. Du moins, pour la plupart des gens. Mais pas pour Riku. J'ai de l'importance pour lui, enfin je crois… Sinon, pourquoi lui arriverait-il de me chercher? Je crois que parfois, il cherche à savoir si je l'approuve, mais jamais je ne démontre la moindre émotion par moi-même, non, je me contente de reproduire les siennes. Tout comme ses mouvements, jamais je n'ai d'initiative, je me contente d'imiter.

Aujourd'hui j'ai voulu m'en aller, mais je n'ai pas eu un instant à moi. Alors qu'il déjeunait, il me fixait. Puis tout en se rendant à l'école, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder du côté de l'eau, afin d'être certain encore une fois que je marchais bien à côté de lui, le suivant au pas… Un peu comme la dame promenant son chien devant nous. Me voilà réduit à me comparer à un vulgaire clébard… je tombe décidément de plus en plus bas! Ce n'est évidement qu'une façon de parler de mon moral, puisque de façon littérale, je ne pourrai jamais vraiment tomber plus bas que lui… Quoique, probablement que si, mais j'ose espérer que cela est impossible, ou n'arrivera pas…

Nous croisons ses amis, ce qui le distrait un peu de moi. Il m'oublie enfin un peu… J'ai envie de m'en aller. Ce serait le bon moment, il est en pleine discussion! Et comme ça semble passionnant! Il ne me regarde même plus, il ne pense plus à moi… Je pourrais en être jaloux, mais à quoi bon? Non, en fait c'est un soulagement, j'ai enfin du temps pour moi…. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais en faire de ce temps? Disparaitre à jamais de sa vie? Je souris intérieurement… c'est que cette idée est plus qu'intéressante…

Trop tard, il me regarde. Je dois recommencer à le suivre sur le chemin des cours. Je me surprends encore à imaginer sa réaction si un jour il se tournait et constatait mon absence… Même si ça arriverait, je ne serais même pas là pour le voir. Je ne pourrais pas savourer la détresse, l'incompréhension, ni aucune expression qui viendrait à passer sur son visage… Je me demande s'il serait en colère si je n'étais plus là?

Nous voilà à l'école, encore, comme hier et comme demain… c'est ce qui est tragique dans les milieux de semaine… c'est que chaque jour ressemble au dernier et au suivant… Riku regarde si je suis toujours là, à chaque fois qu'il ouvre une porte, il regarde si mon reflet est sur la vitre ou la poignée… Mais bien sur que je suis là! Toujours à ses côtés, même dans un moment aussi banal…

Il s'assoit et le cours commence quelques instants plus tard… Pour une fois, il est attentif à ce qui se passe, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, il faut dire que c'est de la physique, et qu'il est question de la réfraction de la lumière et des ombres qu'elle crée… ce genre de trucs qui ne m'intéresse pas… En fait, j'ai l'impression que peu de chose réussissent à me captiver… Le seul truc serait les interactions entre les gens, ce qu'évidement il n'est jamais question pendant les classes… non c'est entre celles-ci que je peux vraiment voir ce qui m'intéresse.

Je regarde les autres sociabiliser, les alliances qui se forment, puis qui se brisent… alors que moi je ne peux en rien participer à tout cela… Ce n'est pas injuste, c'est juste comme ça, c'est tout…. Et puis c'est amusant de les regarder. Ils sont tellement occupés avec tout ça qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent même pas que je les observe.

Les cours se poursuivent, de plus en plus inintéressants… autant pour moi que pour lui. L'adolescent a commencé à griffonner dans son cahier plutôt que de prendre des notes… mais bon, ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui faire la morale, car lorsqu'il me jette un coup d'œil, je suis moi aussi en train de dessiner. J'ai l'impression que ça le rassure et il continue tranquillement ses gribouillages.

La fin des cours sonne enfin, cette journée a été aussi longue et morne que les précédentes… et est surement moins mauvaise que les prochaines… Je ne crois pas être pessimiste… non, juste réaliste, mais bon, je suppose que c'est une question de point de vue… Alors je précise que pour moi les jours se suivent et se ressemblent tout en étant de plus en plus longs et sans intérêt…. Mais c'est comme ça et je n'y peux pas grand-chose… M'en aller? Bien que ce soit mon rêve et que j'aime penser que je peux le faire, il n'en est rien, je suis là et il ne peut en être autrement.

Ils retournent chacun chez eux, ses amis font un bout de chemin avec nous et nous quittent au point de rencontre de ce matin, nous laissant, l'argenté et moi, finir notre route seuls. Une fois juste entre nous, il porte alors de nouveau toute son attention sur moi, regardant comme ce matin du côté de l'eau afin de s'assurer que je suis toujours là… Oui, je marche encore sur le bord de la mer, c'est là que j'aime être et j'ai l'impression que ma place est là… Alors bien sur, je suis là, je ne me suis pas enfui, bien que j'y ai pensé toute la journée…. Comme à chaque jour... Il faut dire que mes sujets de réflexions sont limités.

Mais où irais-je si je m'en allais? En imaginant que je pourrais… Prendre le radeau pour explorer les mondes? Je ne crois pas que ça soit réellement possible pour moi… Peut-être à une époque… Quoique non, j'ai toujours été prisonnier… Et je le serai pour le reste de ma vie, si on peut appeler ça une vie.

Une fois à la « maison » c'est la routine du soir qui s'installe : Devoirs, repas en famille… ensuite, nous allons faire une promenade sur la petite île tout près. Pour s'y rendre, il faut prendre une barque et ramer. Je dois avouer que je fais plus mine de ramer lorsque l'adolescent me regarde… non je ne fais pas un réel effort, puisque je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller.

Oh surprise… Sora et Kairi sont là… comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas assez vus dans la journée… Ils n'en ont jamais marre eux? Moi si, mais moi, je n'ai pas le choix. Ils parlent encore et encore… comme c'est emmerdant.

Le soleil commence à descendre, ce qui est le signe pour nous tous qu'il est temps de rentrer. Nous faisons donc le chemin inverse, retournant aux embarcations, puis à l'île principale.

C'est ensuite la fin de la routine du soir, soit la douche, le brossage de dents et une dernière conversation avec les parents… Puis enfin il se couche! Bon, moi aussi… mais derrière mes paupières closes, je ne dors pas, je ne dors jamais réellement.

Un peu comme si je n'étais pas un être vivant ayant absolument besoin de repos…

Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment dire que je suis ou j'ai été vivant, après tout, je suis une marionnette créée par un scientifique. Il m'a utilisé, puis ses collègues en ont fait de même… Ils m'on manipulé, m'ont mentit, m'on attaqué, pour certains… Une gamine a brisé le pseudo cœur que je pouvais avoir, non, je n'ai jamais su si j'avais vraiment un cœur ou non... Tant de choses restent un mystère autour de moi. Comme comment le Savant avait réussi à insuffler un semblant de vie en moi?

Était-ce vraiment de la vie? Car mon créateur n'a jamais semblé avoir beaucoup de considération pour moi… surement parce qu'il n'avait pas de cœur… Donc finalement, je ne devais pas en avoir non plus en y repensant… mais ça me faisait du bien de croire que j'en possédais un.

Peut-être parce que j'avais cette conviction qu'ils avaient si peu de considération pour moi… Non, mes premiers pas dans mon existence n'ont pas été faciles… les suivants non plus d'ailleurs.

Ces gens m'ont embrouillé l'esprit au point que j'ai décidé d'aller affronter celui à qui je ressemblais tant et dont ils me disaient que je n'égalerai jamais … Que toujours je ne serais de lui qu'une pâle copie…

Ils avaient peut-être bien raison, puisqu'il m'a vaincu… Mais quand on y pense, je n'avais que quelques jours d'expérience dans le combat, alors il n'était pas mal que j'aie réussi à lui tenir tête aussi longtemps, non? Bon, plusieurs diront que ça n'a pas d'importance, que seul le résultat final en a… mais cette petite consolation est à peu près tout ce que j'ai. La seule chose à laquelle je me raccroche afin de ne pas avoir l'impression de couler dans la médiocrité.

Il ne passe pas une journée ou une nuit sans que je ne ressasse le passé. C'est peut-être ce qui rend mon existence encore plus pathétique… mais il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup de temps pour penser, puisque je me contente de regarder les autres vivres.

Pourquoi je ne vis pas ma vie? Parce que bien que je ne sache pas si j'ai vraiment été vivant, il est clair que maintenant je suis mort. J'ai été éliminé par Riku, vous vous rappelez? Cependant je ne suis pas vraiment mort… peut-être parce que je n'étais pas vivant? C'est confus, je sais… malgré mes réflexions, je n'arrive pas à avoir des réponses claires…

Alors si je ne suis pas mort ni vivant, que suis-je devenu? Pourquoi je suis l'argenté au pas près? Pourquoi je n'ai aucune initiative? Parce que sans que je sache pourquoi, mon esprit, enfin, si je peux appeler ça ainsi, s'est retrouvé à côtoyer mon original dans la seule chose que je puisse faire : Réfléchir l'image de Riku.

Je suis celui qu'il voit à chaque fois qui regarde un miroir, dans l'eau… ou sur n'importe quel objet réfléchissant… Je suis partout et nulle part à la fois. Je pense, mais n'agis pas par moi-même... Que de contradictions quand on y songe…

La plus grande ironie est surement que j'ai voulu tuer le jeune homme et que maintenant, ma vie est liée à la sienne… peut-être pour toujours. Vaut mieux ne pas y penser, je sais, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres activités que de réfléchir.

J'attends donc, quoi? La fin je suppose. Mais pour l'instant je me contente d'attendre le matin, lorsqu'il se lèvera et contemplera son reflet dans le miroir, puisque désormais, je ne suis qu'une réflexion…

* * *

merci à **Nmfrter, Ewylyn, Zexyback** et au revieweur anonyme, je suis contente que ça vous ait plu!


End file.
